


The truth behind the mask

by Olicitylover7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babbling, F/M, Football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicitylover7/pseuds/Olicitylover7
Summary: Felicity Smoke has to move to Starling City and start her Junior year there. She quickly hears about the football player Oliver Queen and meets him at a party. Immediatly there is a simmering attraction on both sides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ,this is my first story I ever wrote. English is not my mother language so I hope there arent any mistakes. Until now it is just a oneshot but if anyone likes it please comment and I might write more.

Felicity looked out of the opened window of the car and enjoyed the cool wind that came through it.She felt excitetment and nervousity at the prospect of the first day at a new school in Starling City.  
With sadness she remebered her friends Barry and Iris who would now be on their way to school in her old home, Central City,without her.  
She was glad to at least have Laurel and Sara with her.They were the daughters of her mothers new boyfriend Quentin. He was the reason for her Mom to move to Starling City this Summer. Quentin was a Cop and a case had led him to Central City were he had met Donna, Felicities mom. They had dated for a while until Donna had decided to live closer to him. So now Felicity was in Laurels car on her way to her first day of Junior Year.

When they arrived she took a deep breath and listened to what Sara explained:“As you know Laurel is in her Senior year now so I guess we wont see much of her“. As soon as she finished her sentence Laurel disappeared into the crowd. They walked down the corridor with many other students until 3 guys walked past and everyone made room for them. “Who are they“ Felicity asked couriosly. “You really dont know? Ollie,Ronnie and Tommy are the three mist popular players. On and off the footballfield“ Sara smirked.  
Getting a better look at them she had to admit they were really handsome. But one of them ( Oliver, according to Sara) looked like carved from stone. He had dark blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a strong jaw and broad shoulders. Trying to not stare so much she asked:“do you know any of them?“. “Yeah, I mean Laurel has an On/Off relationship with Tommy. The two of them and Oliver were pretty close growing up and sometimes spent time at our house. I was mostly the bothering little sister but occasionally I was allowed to join them .Now I am allowed more often to go to parties too but I guess I still have the little sister status“. When Sara was finished they arrived their first class which was history.  
Felicity got ecxited because she loved that subject (actually she loved everthing about school). Looking for a place to sit,Sara spottet a girl with short brown hair and introduced her as Thea Queen, Olivers sister. They got along really well and the lesson went by fast. Felicity already liked her teacher, Mrs Diggle.  
Later that day the three of them sat in the canteen to eat lunch. “My brother and Tommy are throwing a back to school house party today, you wanna come?“ Thea suggested. They both didnt have to think long and said yes. Looking on her phone Felicity saw a missed massage from Iris.

Iris:Hey, how is the new school? Miss you,sad you cant be here..Call tonight?

Felicity: Not as bad as I thought, already made a friend, miss you too, cant tonight though,invited at a party, raincheck?

A few seconds later the answer popped up at her screen

Iris:raincheck. Gotta go, ly

Seconds later Felicity heard Thea asking“Who was that“.  
“Oh just my best friend Iris. She lives in Central City were I come from. As you know I moved here just this summer because my moms boyfriend is Saras father which is totally akward but I hope I`ll get used to it. I just wrote her that I surprisingly like it already. I mean you are really nice and I liked the history teacher and the handsome boys are really nice to look at. Espeacially Oliver, which you didnt have to know because he is your brother and I bearly know you but you already knew that so I am gonna stop babbeling in.3..2...1..“ Embarrassed she hid her face beneath her hands but Thea just chuckled.

\--------

Oliver took one last glance in the mirror.He wore a white shirt and dark jeans and just needed to add some aftershave. Satisfied, he closed the door to his room and walked downstairs.There were already many people standing around or dancing to the loud music. Many knew him so he talked to some of the guys and winked to the girls. He was aware of his effect on girls and was sure at the end of the day he would have another beauty in his bed.  
Seeing his sister he approached her. “Speedy I thought I said I didnt want you at this party“. “You did ,but I am 18 and I make my own decisions.“ He was attepting to say sonething else but Thea beat hin to it .“Save it dear brother. Now let me introduce you to my new friend. This is Felicity Smoak“.  
Only now he noticed the girl standing next to Thea. She looked about his sisters age or even younger.She had blonde curls,blue eyes and her thight black dress showed her amazing curves. He had to swallow and pull his eyes back to her face alsmost forcefully. Get it together Queen,he thought.Normally he liked girls older but she seemed to be an exception.  
“Hi its nice to meet you“ she started,“I have only been to school for one day but already heard a lot about you. You seem to be a player.“ After a moment Felicity realised what she had said. “Oh I dont mean it like that. Its just.. your a football player thats what I meant I wasnt refering to what else you could be and even if that is none of my buisness and totally okay I mean everyone can do what they want in their freetime so I am just gonna shut up now“.  
Surprisingly he found that babble really cute and had to smirk.  
“I am going to look for Tommy now but it was nice meeting you.And Speedy,no alcohol“. With that said he turned around but still thought about the blonde and couldnt keep the grin off of his face.  
He didnt talk to Felicity again that night but found himself sneaking glances at her whenever she was around. And when he fell into his bed alone he still tried to get her out of his head unsuccessfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am back with another chapter :) The response for the first one really made me happy because I hadnt thought someone would like it.( Like I said it is my first story). But some people asked me to write more so I did. Feel free to comment suggestions,ideas,wishes... I hope you like it😊

With a smile on her lips Filicity hung up the phone after a call with Iris. It was the Saturday after her first week of school and she had just helped Iris to find an outfit.Finally, Barry had asked her out on a date. Those two had been into each other for as long as Felicity knew them. She was happy for them but there were also some thoughts creeping in about how she never had had a boyfriend or date. Which led her to think about a certain pair of blue eyes and she shook her head to forget them again.

In the last week she had decided to concentrate only on school and maybe her new frieds but nothing else. She had gotten to know Sara and Thea better and they had already become good friends.  
Before moving to Starling, not finding any friends had been her biggest fear. She knew she was a Nerd and talked a lot. So it was a relief that Thea had invited her for a spa day today. She changed into Jeansshorts and a top, took her bag and drove with the Bus to the Queen mension. 

Arriving there Felicity had to swallow at the sight of the castle in front of her. Just growing up with her mom, who had to work long hours as a waitress in restaurants, she was not used to wealth.  
A few moments later the door was opened.  
“Hello dear, you must be Ms Felicity. I am Raisa. Thea still needs a few minutes but you can wait in here“.  
Felicity took the invitation and stepped into the large foyer. Out of curiosity of the artworks on the walls she walked up the stairs and suddenly heard a “fuck“. Her feet being faster than her brain she walked inside the room. In there sat Oliver in front of his desk and ruffled his hair in a way that looked really handsome. 

He turned around and saw her.  
“Hi“ he smirked “what can I do for you...Felicity,right?“.  
“Yes its Felicity...ähm I am sorry for bursting in here I just heard you cursing and thought something was wrong“ she replied.  
“No need to apalogise. I just have to hand in some homework next week and I dont get it. But my grades need to be okay. There are a few amazing collages for beeing a footballplayer. You get trained a lot more professional than in Highschool and have a real chance to get into the NFL which is my dream. But if my grades are like last year I can forget it.And I am not sure why I told you all of this“.

Felicity laughed “Usually I am the one babbling so its okay. And I happen to be really smart so maybe I can help you. Not that you arent smart. I didnt mean to insult you it is just that I am a certified genius and I am rambling again.“ She winced at the end. Felicity couldnt believe that she had embarrassed herself again in front of Oliver. Scratch that,actually she could believe it because it happened all the time. She just seriously lacked a brain to mouth filter. But in his presence it was even worse than normal. Possibly because of his amazing eyes, the cute dimple that appeared when he smiled or his....“stop it Felicity“ she thought.

But she really wanted to help him. Never would Felicity have thought Oliver struggled with school because he always seemed so sure and confident. “Guess there is more behind his mask than he lets people usually see“ she thought intrigued.

But Oliver only replied “sure have a look. It is certanly better than to figure it out by myself“. So she did and of course understood the problem and explained it to him.  
“Wow consider me impressed. Thanks a lot,I owe you“ he stated.  
“It was nothing“. For a few seconds Felicity just stared at him before remembering where she was and quickly added “I am gonna look for Thea now ,she has to wonder where I disappeared to“.  
“Wouldnt want to keep her waiting. Thanks again“ Oliver said.  
With a last “bye“ she left his room and walked back downstairs, finding the foyer still empty. Seconds later Thea appeared and hugged Felicity. “Hi, it is so nice to see you. Did you have to wait long?“ Thea asked. “No its okay. Are you ready to go?“ Felicity replied, still a little distracted.  
“Yep“ was Theas cheerfull answer before they left the house.

\------

Oliver stared at the piece of paper in front of him but couldnt make himself concentrate. The conversation with Felicity a few minutes ago still replayed in his mind.  
In the last days he had been thinking about her,sure, but actually only about her body. About how she had looked in that dress or danced when she hadnt know he was watching.  
In the last days he had cursed himself for letting her occupy his mind so much bacause it hadnt happened to him before with any girl. Usually he just had fun and didnt think much about it.

But today he found himself to genuinely like her. He never thought being smart could be attractive but it was.

When Oliver heard chatter downstairs he reminded himself that Felicity was Theas friend. No matter how it seemed sometimes he loved his little sister and couldnt do anything to jeopardize their friendship. Which would be the case if anything went wrong with him and Felicity. So he just sighed and read the sentence in front of him for the fifth time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,this chapter is a little longer than the first ones.It starts immediately after the last one ended. I hope you like it and would be really happy if you left a comment. Enjoy:)

After they left the house Felicity saw a car waiting in the driveway and huge man in a suit standing in front of it. Thea introduced him as John Diggle,a Bodyguard and driver. For Felicity this whole being rich thing was still new.“Of course she has a personal driver“ she thought,excited at the prospect of not having to take the bus.  
They got in the car and Thea started “he is actually Mrs Diggles husband“. Felicity remembered history class on her first day with Mrs Diggle and how she had immediately liked her teacher.

The next few minutes went by silent and Felicitys thoughts wandered back to her encounter with Oliver. She wanted to aks Thea about him but was also afraid her friend would find out about the little crush she had. 

So she went with “why is Oliver calling you Speedy?“. Seeing Theas surprised face she added “I noticed at the party“.

“Oh he is doing that for a long time now and its a little annoying. When we were kids he used to chase me but I was very fast,that earned me the nickname“ she replied.

“It must be nice,having a sibling. I often was alone as a kid“ Felicity admitted.

“What about your dad? You dont have to answer I was just wondering because your mom is with Quentin and you never talk about him“ Thea asked tentatively.

For a moment Felicity thought about how much to tell her new friend. It was true,she didnt like talking about her father. After a few seconds she decided to just be honest,even if it hurt.  
“He left me and my mom when I was little. So my whole childhood my mother worked long hours as a waitress in some cafe or restaurant. I have always been a little nerdy so I spent most of the time reading,building computers or anything else sience related. That is until I met my two best friends Barry and Iris. And now my mom has Quentin and is working on her own cafe here so things are better.“

“I am still sorry for what you went through. And even if that sounds selfish I am also glad cause without your mom meeting Quentin you wouldnt be here and I am happy that you are.“  
The two girls hugged as good as possible in a car and Felicity felt incredibly gratefull for having found such an good friend.

\-----

Half an hour later they enjoyed a massage and Felicity still couldnt believe how amazing this spa was.

“I`ll be probably broke after a day in here“ she stated.

“Oh no I invited you.Consider it as my welcome gift to you“ Thea replied.

“That is generous but you dont have to do that. I am not friends with you for your money“. She didnt want anyone,the least of all Thea,to doubt her intentions.

“I know that but still, you deserve a welcome gift and now we have to plan Saras 18.birthday next weekend“. Her statement left no room for discussion,so they planned the party.

At the end of their spa day they had agreed on the most important things. They would rent Verdant which was a popular club in the glades, invite almost everyone they knew and hire a friend of Theas as DJ. 

\----

The first time Felicity saw Oliver again was on Tuesday. She just stood at her locker to take out some books when someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and saw him standing there. 

“Hi what are you doing here? I mean not here as in this school because I know that you go to school here, I mean here as in my locker“ Felicity rambled and cursed herself for not being able to talk normal in his presence.

He just smiled the smile that made his sexy dimple appear and Felicity had trouble concentrating on anything else. “I just walked past and saw you so I wanted to thank you again for helping me with my homework. I had to hand it in yesterday and would say it turned out pretty good. So, thank you.“

He seemed genuine so Felicity replied “I am glad I could help“.

After another moment just staring at him she heard him alking “I still would like to repay you for it. Would you maybe like to go to dinner with me sometime?“

Completely surprised and not sure if she heard him right Felicity swallowed. Had Oliver Queen,star of the football team, just really asked her out on a date? Or more on a platonic date. Actually she was sure he had just been polite to the friend of his little sister. “I mean he had said it himself, it was just a repayment“ she thought. In that moment Felicity noticed all the glances that were shot in their direction. Of course everyone was wondering what a boy like him would do with a girl like her. 

To spare him anymore embarrassement she answered “I really appreciate your offer but you dont have to do it. Like I said,I was glad I could help.See you around Oliver.“

With those words she walked past him and in the direction of her next class.

\-------

The next time Felicity saw Oliver was on Thursday. She sat with Thea and Sara next to the football pitch to do some homework. It was nice weather so they had decided to do it outside.

And of course the team just had practice. She watched how they threw passes and had to admit it looked hot. It that moment Oliver lifted his head and gazed directly at her.The intensity made her skin tingle. Even if she couldnt see Olivers eyes in the distance she knew exactly how they would look right know . The light blue with some darker splashes in them...

“Felicity did you hear what I just said?“ Thea asked. 

The only thing Felicity managed to say was “Äh what no I am sorry“. 

Thea and Sara grinned and looked at each other. “Do you have a crush on a footballer Felicity?“ Sara asked mischivous.

“What, no I dont.“ Judging after their faces her friends didnt believe her. But she couldnt tell.then about her crush on Oliver because it was one-sided and Thea was his sister. So she said “okay maybe I do have a crush but I wont tell you who it is and I really dont want ro talk about it“.

Felicity held her breath until Thea answered “For now we will leave it at that but dont think you`re off the hook for good“.

\------

Saturday came fast and Felicity found herself getting ready in her room. Her mom had rented a flat but it was just for the time being. Sooner or later they would probably move in with the Lances, if her mothers relationship went well.

She had thought a while about what to wear because she wanted to look good. And totally not because she knew a certain footballer would be there too. Not at all. 

After she had pulled all her clothes out of the wardrobe Felicity chose a short jeans skirt and a cute cropped top. Next she did her hair and makeup. Looking at the clock she was perfectly in time. Thea had promised to let John drive them to Verdant. She went into the living room where her mom watched TV.

“I`m leaving now,you dont have to wait for me it might get late“ Felicity said.

Her mom looked up to her. “Oh my baby girl you look so beautiful and all grown up. Have fun. Do you need anything maybe some condoms or“

“Mom I am 17 and dont plan on doing anything else than dancing tonight“ Felicity groaned.

“You are so responsible, serious and always studying. I am proud but dont forget to be young okay?“

“Yeah mom,bye“.

She really loved her mom but sometimes it was hard to tell that Felicity was the child and not the mom.

She made her way down to the street and indeed found the car already waiting for her. Thea and Sara were already talking excitetly and Felicity got in so they could drive to Verdant.

When they arrived many people were already there. Felicity barely knew anyone so she quickly got on the dancefloor.

\----

Oliver sat on the bar and watched Felicity dancing. She looked beautiful and he had to stop himself a few times already from going to her. She obviously didnt want anything from him and he respected that. Asking her out had been a foolish, spontaneous decision. Even if he had decided to not endanger her friendship with Thea he wanted to spend more time with her. 

But according to her answer je clearly had read the nervousity around him wrong. After he had seen her staring at him at the football practise he had only been confused. 

He saw Tommy making out with Laurel,like they always did on a party and sometimes not on parties too. Nobody could keep tabs on their “relationship“ though because they were on/off all the time. But in the past he would also already have found a girl to make out with so who was he to judge? 

At midnight everyone sang “Happy Birthday“ to Sara and a line for congratulations formed around her. 

When Oliver got up to join them he saw Felicity leaving through a side exit and followed her.

Outside he saw her leaning against a wall and asked worriedly “Hey, are you okay?“

She jumped a bit,appearantly she hadnt heard him approaching. “Yeah I am, I just needed a minute from the loud music and the people. I also feel a little sick which is probably due to the alcohol.“

Oliver had to hide a grin because she was looking so cute and innocent saying that. “Werent those things present at the partys you went to in the past?“

“Well I dont know if you have noticed but I am kinda a nerd, I talk a lot and I am not popular. So I havent really been to many partys. But I have to say it doesnt live up to the expectation.“

“Yeah your right. I actually started partying to piss off my parents. They expect me to be CEO of Queen Consolidated one day. Like I already told you,my dream is the NFL but they ignore that completely. I know it sounds inmature to hope my dreams will work out but I cant imagine doing what my father does. It is not only the job in itself but also that he has to work a lot and is almost never home.“ Oliver wasnt sure why he had told her again something so private. It was just easy to be honest and himself around her. 

Felicity looked at him with understanding in her beautiful eyes. “I know how it feels to be disappointed in your parents. My father left when I was really young and I never understood why “ she said, her eyes turning sad.

Oliver couldnt explain why but in that moment he felt a strong urge to make her feel better. He looked at her full,red lips and wondered how they might feel against his own. Slowly he leaned towards Felicity until shared the same air and his lips almost touched hers. When someone called “Felicity“ they moved back as if they had burned themselves. A moment later Thea came over to them.

“Felicity I was looking for you,you suddenly disappeared. Are you okay? And what are you doing here Ollie?“ she asked.

Oliver tried to come up with an excuse but his mind was still a little foggy from almost kissing Felicity so he just said, “I saw her going outside and wanted to make sure she was okay. But I guess I am not needed anymore so I`ll go back inside.“ 

On his way inside he was still confused about what had just happend. But he was sure of one thing: he wanted Felicity Smoak. And maybe her friendship with Thea wasnt going to be a problem. Now he just had to find out if she wanted him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos you left. I like hearing what you guys think. (Productive critisism is welcome too).

“Please open your books at page 58. Today we are going to talk about American Civil War from 1861 to 1865. It began primarily as a result of the long-standing controversy over the enslavement of black people....“ Mrs Diggle explained.

Usually Felicity loved history but today she had problems listening to her teacher. Unlike every other monday morning Felicity had had to drag herself out if bed. She was a little afraid to meet Oliver. They hadnt talked since their almost-kiss on saturday night. “How should we have, you dont even have his phone number“, Felicity thought.

So she had panicked a little. What was she supposed to do if she saw him in the corridor of school? Smile at him? Ignore him? Or even talk to him? No,talking was a horrible idea because then she would start to babble and definitely embarrass herself. 

But on the other hand,he didnt seem to be annoyed by her talking. Quite the opposite actually. In the few moments when she hadnt had control over the rambling he had grinned at her.

Felicity wouldnt go as far as thinking he liked it but he was amused my it. That was better than nothing right? And she always felt comfortable in Olivers presence, there was never the need to pretend. And he had been open about really private things.

“But you still barely know him,how could you try to kiss him?“,she lectured herself. Well, technically he had tried to kiss her. So maybe she was more to him than the little sisters friend? She actually was disappointed that Thea had interruptet. Since that moment Felicity had imagined many times how the kiss would have been. “He must be an amazing kisser“, she thought. On the other hand, she didnt have much to compare to. Except that one kiss with Cooper in middle school. He also had been into computers and they were friends but then he had had to move away...

Suddenly another thought came to her mind. What if the date hadnt been just a repayment and he really wanted to take her to dinner? In that case, just walking away had not been a good idea. Now she really wanted to bang her head against the desk. Why was all of this so complicated?

Felicity sighed and tried again to concentrate on what Mrs Diggle was saying.

\-----

“You are aware that we are going to a football game with many cute boys right? I dont think sweatpants are the right thing to wear“, Sara teased.

Felicity sat at her desk and tried to do homework,despite her annoying friend. “I told you I dont want to go. Coming here was a complete waste of time. I have still loads of homework so sweatpants are perfectly fine“.

“Dont you dare to use an excuse right now. You just dont want to go because of your crush on one that footballer. Which I guess makes sence in your too smart,logical brain. But that is unacceptable. We are going to this game!“ Sara informed her. “Come on, Thea and Laurel are going too. It will be really fun and after the game we are going to Big Belly Burger. Now put pn something nice, wouldnt want your crush to see you like that.“

Felicity groaned and stood up, “You are the absolute worst. I am only going because of Big Belly though.“ Actually Sara was right and she tried to avoid Oliver but her friend neednt to know that.

“Of course you are.“ Sara opened Felicitys wardrobe and runmaged threw it. A few moments later she pulled something out and threw it at Felicity with a grin. “Put that on. And hurry,we are late“.

\-------

Tommy and Oliver walked into the locker room to change for the game tonight. 

“You know I feel like this year is going to be great. We have good chances at winning this tonight. Are you in for celebrating a little after, maybe in nice company?“, Tommy smirked at his innuendo. 

“Maybe some other time. But you dont need me to get laid so feel free to go alone“, Oliver replied drily. He had thought a lot about one specific blonde in the last days and had absolutely no intention of doing anything with another girl. 

“Are you alright dude?“ Tommy asked. “ You seem different and dont think I didnt notice you sitting alone at the bar the whole time during Saras birthday party. That is very unlike you.“

“I just feel lately like what I am doing is immature. “

“Immature? Did someone hit you with a brick over your head?“ After a moment of silence Tommy added, “holy shit, are you into someone? I mean for real?“

Oliver had no answer for that. He couldnt tell Tommy about Felicity,it was way too early. And besides, he couldnt even be sure if it was going anywhere with her. He only knew that he wanted her. But not just the physical aspect. He wanted to get to know her. About her father, her past. Find out what she liked. Listen to her babble and watch her blush when she realised it. Take her out on dates. Kiss her in school so everyone knew she was his. “You are turning into a sap“ he thought, but didnt care. Though he couldnt tell Tommy any of this. So Oliver just answered, “do you really want to have a girl talk now? Come on lets change and focus on the game or we will loose tonight.“

“Wouldnt want that to happen“ Tommy said with a big grin on his face.

\-------------

When Sara noticed Laurel and Thea, she and Felicity quickly walked over and sat on the two free seats next to them. 

“Glad you finally made it. Too much traffic?“ Laurel asked curiously.

“No I just have never been to a game so I didnt know what to wear“, Felicity lied. 

“Oh I am glad that that decision is really easy for me. Hi I am Caitlin, Ronnies girlfriend. Nice to meet you, its Felicity right?“ the girl next to Laurel asked. Only now Felicity noticed she was wearing a Starling City Archers trikot with “Raymond“ on the back.

“Yeah thats right. Nice to meet you.“ Felicity smiled at Caitlin. She seemed really excited and nervous which led Felicity to wonder how it must be as a the girlfriend of a footballer. Shaking her head she banned the thought from her brain and focused on the pitch where the Gotham City Speedsters entered the field. They looked a little intimidating but on the drive Sara had said the Starling City Archers were more likely to win.

They entered next and Felicity felt herself getting nervous. She didnt know anything about football  
and was glad that Sara could explain a few things during the game to her.

Oliver was the Quaterback, appearantly the most important player. Both teams could make points by carying the ball to the endzone or shooting a fieldgoal. The teams had 4 downs to get the ball 10 yards closer to the endzone. In order to do that the ball coud be thrown or carried and Oliver was the one who decided which of those options would happen.

Even if Felicity didnt understand everything with that little information she found herself at the edge of her seat and chewing on her nails in the last quater. The Gotham City Speedsters were better than ecpected and the score of both teams were almost at the same level. The last minute started. Felicity nervously bit her lower lip and bobbed her leg. Oliver threw the ball to Tommy who ran towards endzone. A few seconds before the game ended he reached it and scored a tochdown. Most people sighed in relief and cheered for the Archers.

“You seemed to enjoy it with your eyes glued to the pitch the whole time“, Sara teased her.

Felicity laughed, “yeah I am kinda glad now that you forced me to go. It was really fun. But now I am hungry and someone promised me Big Belly Burger.“

At that point Laurel joined the conversation. “We just talked about waiting for the boys to change so they could come with us. I know we planned on a girls evening but they certainly earned it.“

Everyone agreed.

\-------

An hour later they all sat at a table in Big Belly Burger with their food in front of them, talking about the game. Felicity couldnt really participate in the talk because of her lack of knowledge concerning football. She had already planned on watching some movies about this sport, so she wouldnt be as clueless the next time.

Looking up she saw Oliver staring at her. But instead of quickly glancing somewhere else their eyes locked. She was intrigued by almost everything about him but his eyes fascinated her the most. They had uncredible shade of blue and she was sure, given the opportunity, she could get lost in them. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he winked at her. She quickly lowered her gaze before the others would notice. 

“So how did you like your first football game?“, Oliver asked. Where the hell did he know that from?

“Well even though I know almost nothing about the sport it had me at the edge of my seat from the first to the last minute.“ Felicity told him,trying not to seem as confused as she was.

“And how is it possible that you never have been to one?“ Tommy wanted to know. She had been introduced to him and Ronnie earlier. “I mean Central City has a good team too.“

“Well I guess thats true. I just never had time to go because of homework or studying. To be honest, I thought it would be boring. Sara even had to persuade me but now I am glad she did.“

“I am too“ Thea responded. “Wouldnt want you to miss all the fun just because of some homework.

Felicity smiled. She liked the idea of maybe having found some friends. Just a group of people that she could go to a football game with and eat a burger afterwards. Of course no one could replace Iris and Barry but with them she had often been third-wheeling. They had denied to love each other for a long time but it had always felt like being around a couple. 

The door to the restaurant opened and three girls came in. They walked directly in the direction of their table. Coming to a halt in front of it, one girl started talking. She was beautiful, had dark hair,pale skin and a thin yet fit figure.   
“Hi Ollie. You were great tonight. “  
Felicity watched her a little surprised. Who was that girl? According to her calling Oliver Ollie they must be friends. She didnt like the sound of that nickname though. But even less she liked the way that girl looked at him.

“I think the coach will be happy with the performance espacially that pass at the beginning of the second quater.“  
Of course she was beautiful and new everything about football. She looked at Oliver with more than just a spark appreciation in her brown eyes and somehow it did not sit right with Felicity. She couldnt help but wonder if something had happened between them even if it was none of her buisness.

“I gotta go now but maybe you can call me sometime“. With a seductive smile she added “see ya“ and walked away without waiting for a response. 

“What was that? I thought you and Helena were over like a few month ago“ Ronnie asked. 

“Yes we were“ Oliver simply replied.

“And are you going to call her? I mean if I were you I would go over there right now. Have you seen her?“ In that moment Felicity was really annoyed by Tommy. “No one of us is blind but does he have to say it like that?“ she asked herself.

Wait a second! Oh shit,was she jealous?


	5. Chapter 5

\------------------------------10 years ago--------------------------------

7 year old Felicity sat on a chair in an empty room and watched her mom painting the wall in a bright pink.

Troughout the last weeks Donna had only worn simple Jeans and shirts instead of her usual short dresses and heels. She hadnt complained about the fact that Felicity had taken parts of her computer to build her own. They havent had their weekly mother-daughter disney movie night with salf made popcorn. 

No, in the last weeks Donna had changed, after Felicitys dad had gone grocery shopping and never came back. 

Yesterday though something had changed again. Donna had put on a dress with leopard print and informed her they would be painting the flat in every possible colour. So thats what they did. 

“Come on Felicity why dont you help me a little?“ her mom asked.

“I am tired“ she replied.

Donna turned around before approaching her and putting the hand that wasnt covered in paint on her leg. She gave her that “mom knows all“ look and smiled at her. “I can tell that something bothers you. You know that I love you and that you can tell me everything,right?“ 

Due to the loving words of her mom a sob broke out of Felicity. “Did I do something wrong and thats why daddy left? Was he mad at me?“

He mom put her arms around Felicitys shaking body and held her thightly. “No baby you did nothing wrong. Dont ever think that okay. Your daddy loves you but he has some issues. And I am sorry that I was so focused on myself and couldnt see your pain. But none of that is your fault,okay?“ Donna assured her.

Talking deep breaths Felicity tried to control the sobs. She still had her face pressed into her mothers neck. Slowly she calmed down and answered, “okay“.

Donna looked at her and wiped the tears away with her thumb. “Do you want to help me now? We can also get some hot chocolate at Jitters afterwards.“

Felicity nodded and stood up from the chair. She absolutely loved that little cafe down the street where her mom worked. Sometimes she would sit there after school and do her homework or go there to drink a hot chocolate like today. 

Excitedly she dipped her brush into the bucket with paint.

\------------------------------------Today--------------------------------------

For two days she hadnt allowed herself to think about anything Oliver related. Now,on friday, she stood inside the rooms that would be Donnas cafe. She wore old clothes and held a paintbrush in her hands. 

“You know all of this reminds me of how we painted our old flat. Do you remember?“ Donna asked. Felicity would never understand how her mom could always wear highheels,even for painting. 

“Yeah I do. It is kinda the first happy memory after dad left.“

“You looked so cute in my big shirt. You were afraid your clothes would get dirty so you put the shirt over them. But even if you are older now I still get tell if there is something on your mind.“ Donna said.

Felicity sighed. She had never been good at hiding anything from her mom because Donna could read her like a book. And she really needed someone to talk to.  
“You are right there is something on my mind. There is a boy that I like. And in the beginning I thought it was just physical attraction but I met an ex girlfriend and was jealous. But I barely know him why should I be jealous? I am not even sure if he likes me. Well he asked me out on a date so I guess he does. But what do I do? Do I try something with him? And if he leaves me? Then I ll be devastated. But on the other hand I just feel really comfortable in his presence and would like to get to know him. And he is kinda popular so everyone would talk about me. But I like being invisible to most people. I dont want to be a topic people talk about. I am just so confused mom. What should I do?“ 

Her mom dropped her own brush and came over to stand in front of her. “Oh honey. I undertand how you feel and you are right. Love is confusing. But you cant undertand it. Feelings are not like math. They cant be solved with the right formula. You have to listen to your heart instead of your head. I know to you it seems scary. You like to think about every possibility and consider all the facts but this is not how love works baby. Sometimes you just have to take risks. I am aware that you have abandonment issues because of your dad. I will never try to justify what he did. Leaving without saying anything is the behavior of a coward. And I wont lie it was hard for me. But I would do it again because all the years before were wonderful. Now I have an amazing daughter and an amazing boyfriend. Before my first date with Quentin I was afraid to be left alone again. But honey, nothing worthwhile ever comes easy. Taking a risk might be worth it.“

Felicity felt tears pooling in her eyes. She had never thought about how it must have been for Donna to get involved with Quentin.  
And she was right with everything. Of course she was. Felicity was afraid to be left alone. She had never understood her dads actions and even if she logically knew it wasnt her fault she had often thought about what was wrong with her.

But her mom had a point. She couldnt keep her heart guarded forever. Even if the thing with Oliver would go nowhere. 

“I love you mom“, she whispered and hugged the other blonde.

“I love you too honey. So much“.

\---------

In the evening Felicity stood in front of the entry door of the Queen mansion. She was still a little overwhelmed by the size of it.

“Ms Felicity, it is nice to see you again. Thea is in her room. You can just go there.“ Like the first time Felicity had been to the here the door was opened by Raisa.

She followed her instructions and walked in the direction of Theas room. Walking past Olivers room she was tempted to look inside if he was there. But even though she had decided to follow her mothers advise she wasnt quite ready to meet him alone.

Felicity entered Theas room and hugged her friends. Sara and Thea already wore their sweatpants and had taken their makeup off. They got comfortable, put on facials and talked about everything and nothing. 

Later the three friends watched a romantic action movie. Felicity liked action and superhero movies whereas Sara and Thea wanted to watch a rom-com. So they agreed on a compromise.

When the movie was finished they talked until way past midnight. Felicity didnt know when she had laughed that much for the last time. She felt extremely grateful for having such friends. After settling into her makeshift bed and bidding the others goodnight she tried to fall asleep. But even though Felicity was tired she couldnt get a grasp on sleep. Once she was tired of tossing and turning the blonde quietly made her way out of room, trying not to wake up her friends. Hopefully she would find the way into the kitchen. This house really was a maze. She cursed her decision of leaving her phone in Theas room. 

After taking the floor to her right Felicity saw a light under a door which had to be the kitchen. As a child her mom would always get her some hot milk if she couldnt sleep. Maybe it would still help now. 

She opened the door amd took a few steps into the room that was indeed the kitchen until she stopped.

Oliver stood a few meters away from her holding a steaming mug. But that wasnt what her staring at him, unable to look away. No, it was the fact that he was wearing sweatpants. Only sweatpants.

Her gaze locked onto his gloriously naked torso. Felicity took in his broad shoulders, his firm chest and six pack. Of course her short cut brain decided to start talking right then.

“Oliver what are you doing here? Not that you cant be here I mean you live here so the better question would be what I am doing here. I couldnt sleep but didnt want to wake Thea and Sara so I came down here to find the kitchen and get some hot milk. But you are here half naked so I guess I am gonna go now.“ She turned her back to him,attempting to leave the room but stopped after a few steps and walked back. “That wasnt meant to sound accusing. There is nothing wrong with being half naked espacially if you look the way you do.“ She winced, “which you didnt need to hear because I guess you know how handsome you look because there are mirrors in this house. And you are probably training really hard for all that muscleness. And I am talking way too much could you please interrupt me because-“

With two long strides Oliver approached her,put her face in his hands and lowered his lips onto hers. In the first seconds she couldnt do anything but stand stiff. But when Felicity felt him retreating she put her hands around his neck and responded to the kiss. Their lips moved softly around each other and it made her heart beat faster in her chest. Oliver tipped her head back to angle her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Slowly their heads pulled apart to catch breath and they smiled at each other.

“So that happened“ Felicity still couldnt really believe it. After their almost kiss she had thought a lot about kissing Oliver but wouldnt have dared to think it was a real possibility. 

“I am glad it did“,Oliver replied.

“Me too“. She really was. Kissing Oliver had been amazing and her eyes drifted down to his lips. Now that she had had a taste, she wanted more.

His hands still held her face and he moved them lower around her waist. Her breath hitched because of his gentle touch and there were goosbumps spreading over her entire body.

“Go out on a date with me“ he pleaded and looked at her with eyes full of hope and a hint of fear. 

Felicity didnt have to think long about her anwer. Yes, she was still scared and confused but she had decided ro follow her mothers advice. She would take a risk with her heart.  
“Yes I would love to. Under one condition though.“

“Anything“, Oliver whispered.

“Could we keep this date a secret for now. And I am not assuming anything, but dates that could follow that first too?“

He slowly pulled his arms back and answered,  
“Yeah I mean if you dont want people to know thats okay you dont have to-“

“Please dont think I dont want to be seen with you or anything like that. Its just that you are Oliver Queen. Its not just the whole school that knows you but many people in this city too because of your last name. I just dont want people to talk about me because I am dating you.“ Hastily she added, “I dont mean like dating-dating, I am aware that one date doesnt mean anything and-“ 

Again his lips pressed against hers. She sighed into the kiss contently. “I could really get used to being silenced like this“.

Oliver chuckled, “good because I plan on doing it more often in the future. And just to clearify, this date means sonething. To me it does. Would tomorrow be okay? At 7 maybe?“

“Tomorrows perfekt. What do you have in mind?“

“Its a surprise. But I promise no one will know. Can I pick you up though?“

“Yeah thats fine my mom is on a date with Quentin anyway.... I should really go to bed now though.“ Unsure of what to to she gave Oliver a hug and one last smile before turning around and walking back to Theas room. 

After a few minutes her heart rate had calmed down and she couldnt stop grinning. Tomorrow would be a good day. Tomorrow she had a date with Oliver Queen.


End file.
